I'll Protect You
by tmntlover001
Summary: April has now been living with the turtles for three months now and during this time, Master Splinter has been teaching her the ways of the kunoichi. It's now time for the turtles to finally take her on a trip to the surface to test her skills on some purple dragons...but something completely unexpected happens. Will Donnie live up to being her gaurdian and protect her?(death)


It had now been three months since April had moved in with the turtles and Splinter had been teaching her the ways of the kunoichi. Her skills has improved much and although she was still new to ninjitsu, she was molded in the ways of her master and she was ready. She was ready to make her way to the surface again for a 'crash course' with her new moves. Nothing serious, they were just going to take down a couple purple dragons spotted near an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you ready April?"

"Don, I'm fine, really. I mean, what's a couple of lousy purple dragons to handle?"

"Just,just be careful April...please."

Everyone seemed pretty cool about April finally joining them for a bash with the purple dragons, all except Donatello. All day, he had worried about what would happen if something went wrong. He would argue with himself whether it was a good idea to put April's new found skills to the test, or to hold her back until she fully mastered them. He couldn't be selfish, but he would never forgive himself if something ever went wrong, but he also knew he would do anything to prevent something bad happening to April...even if that meant risking everything he held dear.

'D-Don, are you ok? You, you sort of zoned out."

"I'm ok April. Don't worry about me.I was just...thinking."

Don slowly walked side by side with April.

"psst, Leo. Um, don't you think Donnie's being a little overprotective?"

"He,he has his reasons April." Leo then focused back on where they were heading, the surface.

When they finally made it to the manhole, April peered at Don's face. He looked at her with worry etched in his faced and he seemed nervous.

"Don, really. I'm ok, you don't need to worry."

"Just,please...be careful."

"Trust me Don, nothing is going to happen, I swear."

They continued their trip to the surface, all the while, Don was thinking of what might happen if something were to go wrong. Who knows, maybe he is being a little over protective, but he still has his reasons to worry. After all, April wasn't as experienced as him and his brothers were.

"Come on guys, I just spotted the purple dragons by that nearby deserted building. We can take them, let's go."

Everyone followed Leo's orders and made their way near the building in their ninja fashion. Of course nothing will go wrong, they were trained for this...right?

"Hold on guys, somethings not right here...it looks like the thugs have new toys."

Each purple dragon was holding a new weapon of their choice. Some had rifles, others had large knives, almost like swords, and some even had chain saws. There were twelve of them, but none of their weapons could match the turtles ninja skills. But Don still worried.

With various things still on his mind, the turtles and April continued their way to abandoned building unnoticed.

"Hay freaks, you wanna play?"

Raphael growled menacingly at his enemies and his eyes were full of hate. "Oh yea, come a little closer and I'll tell you with my sais!" Without warning, he jumped at the thugs with incredible speed with no mercy intended.

"No Raph,not yet!"

Raph growled yet again"Shut ya trap fearless!"

"Guys, lets just go. Forget Raph, he just need to blow off some steam."

With that, the turtles, including April got into their positions, ready to try anything against the thugs who mocked them.

As Donatello began to strike with his bow, he glanced back at April...worry had taken over his system. He then felt a blow at the back of his left leg. He was knocked to the concrete ground with a hard thud.

"D-Donnie, don't worry about me!"

"B-but April..."

"Please!"

She was right, he couldn't keep looking back at April, he had to keep focused. He quickly got up and got back into a fighting position.

When he finally had the advantage with the purple dragon he was fighting,he couldn't help but take a small glance at April...just incase. Something entirely else was shown to him when he glanced back than he had expected. The thug April had taken on had had the advantage on her. The purple dragon cornered her in the alley they were fighting next to. So much commotion was going on, no one had noticed this but him.

"April, h-hang on!" Don made his way to April on quick feet. Fire and determination filled his eyes as he was prepared to take on yet another purple dragon. The gang member then knocked April off her feet,she didn't have a fighting chance.

Don's eyes narrowed with such hatred no one could imagine. Mercy had left his mind the moment the purple dragon had cornered her, he would stop at nothing to keep her safe...absolutely nothing would get in his way.

"No one, I repeat, absolutely no one touches her!"

Before the thug had a chance to take April down, he was hit in the back in the head. Donatello used all the force he could possibly muster up and struck. A blood curdling crack was heard and that was the end of it...the purple dragon was dead.

Donatello collapsed. He had drained his energy and he had none to spare.

"Donnie,are, are you ok?!"

"Y-yea, I'm fine April. I'm tired, that's all."

April gave a big sigh of relief.

"April, did he hurt you?"

"No,no I'm ok. Just a few scratches."

Donatello walked over to April to check her just incase. She noted that he had a small limp in his walk as he struggled to get to her.

"Donnie, are you sure your ok?" She then peered at his leg where she had seen the purple dragon had struck moments before. A big gash had been placed where he purple dragon had struck him with his large knife. Donnie wasn't the only one who had been distracted with worry.

"Donnie, don't walk, I'll come to you."

"No! I-I need to see if you're o-"Donatello collapsed yet again on the hard ground with a thud and a shriek of pain.

"Donnie,please!" Tears welded up in April's eyes. All she could do was sit, and wait til the fight was over. She ran to his side and tried to comfort him.

"April, I-I'm fine, really."

"No your not, your leg is hurt so,so don't move."

Panic then rose between the two huddled on the ground. The distinct sound of fighting purple dragons had become closer and closer and they only noticed til now.

"Hey guys, would ya look at dis, a princess protectin' her freak." The sound of several chuckling purple dragons grew nearer and nearer by the second.

"He-he's not a freak!"

The thugs just came even closer to the surrounded couple and glared menacingly at April. "Watcha say, lil' princess?"

"He is not a freak, your the only freaks!"

"Is that so? Then let us show you what these 'freaks' can do." The leader of the purple dragons took his weapon and started playing with it in his fist.

"D-Donnie, what do we do?!" the stream of tears in April's eyes grew," I-I don't want to die."

This only made Don more furious to know what the purple dragons were planning to do with April...his April.

"I-I'll protect you." Although he knew what was to come, he still seemed strong. He would risk ANYTHING to protect April, even if that meant his own life.

The purple dragons then withdrew their weapons and approached, ready to attack.

Don crawled over April to keep her from getting hit, he was her guardian. Blow after blow he took, it was for her. He would have to feel her pain for her to be without any.

"D-Donnie, it,it can't end like this. I-I don't want you to die."

Don coughed and blood splattered April's body, but she didn't care. As long as he was there with her.

"A-April...remember when,we,we fought the kraang a-and I broke my arm?"

April just nodded, remembering that horrible day.

"F-for you..."

"Re-remember when the foot captured you and s-said they would k-kill you if we didn't g-give them m-master Splinter...then I,I fought to get you back an-and got a,a concussion?

"For you..."

"And you know how I live every d-day?"

"Because of you..."

April held her mutant closer and broke. Tears spilled into Don's chest, but he didn't mind. He knew he would spend his last minutes on Earth with April,and that's how he wanted it.

"April..."

"Y-yes?"

"I,I...I love you..."

With his last words spoken,and meant,he slowly passed in her arms. April, was speechless, she couldn't move, couldn't breath. Her guardian, was now a guardian angel.

"I love you to..." With that, she stared into the now lifeless eyes of Donatello Hamato and waited til the fight was over. Her genius, was gone...

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I need you."

"I need you too."

"I can't live without you.."

"Me neither."

"Maybe I'll see you again."

"But I'll always be with you."

"Because I love you."

"Because I love you."


End file.
